(Conventional Art 1 )
The patent document 1 mentioned below discloses an invention which relates to controlling a workplace transfer robot configured as a vertically articulated robot for transferring a workpiece to a press machine. Specifically, with the invention, a control is performed which, as shown in FIG. 1, in moving a hand of a workpiece transfer robot from a movement starting position R1 to a movement ending position R3, starts, prior to a first operation of moving the robot hand from the movement starting position R1 to a halfway position R2 having been completed, a second operation of moving it from a point on this side of the halfway position R2 to the movement ending position R3, thereby moving the robot hand along a smooth corrected movement route 310 in the vicinity of the halfway position R2 (FIG. 9 in patent document 1 to be referenced). In this case, as with a linear movement route, the consecutive movement positions for the respective control time intervals on the corrected movement route 310 are calculated; the calculated movement positions are inverse-transformed to determine the target positions for the respective axes of the robot: and by controlling the respective axes of the robot such that the target positions determined are attained, the robot hand is moved along the corrected movement route 310 (the paragraph 0063 and paragraphs 0077 to 0079 and FIG. 3 in patent document 1 to be referenced).
(Conventional Art 2)
The patent document 2 mentioned below discloses an invention which relates to controlling a workpiece transfer robot 300 configured as a horizontally articulated robot for earning in and out a semiconductor wafer W, as shown in FIG. 2. Specifically, with the invention, a control is performed which, as shown in FIG. 2, causes arms 301 and 302 of the workpiece transfer robot 300 configured as a horizontally articulated robot to make a telescoping operation for linearly moving a hand 303 carrying the semiconductor wafer W from a point Q1 toward a point Q2; then, causes the hand 303 to move from a point Q5 on this side of the point Q2 to a point Q6 such that the point Q2 is bypassed or “shortcut” along a shortcut trajectory where the arm telescoping operation and the turning operation are synthesized; then, causes the arms 301 and 302 to make a turning operation from the point Q6 toward a point Q3; their causes the hand 303 to move from a point Q7 on this side of the point Q3 to a point Q8 along a shortcut trajectory such that the point Q3 is bypassed or “shortcut”; and then, causes the arms 301 and 302 to make a telescoping operation to cause the hand 303 carrying the semiconductor wafer W to linearly move from the point Q8 to a point Q4 (FIG. 3 in patent document 2 to be referenced). In this case, in moving the hand 303 of the workpiece transfer robot 300 along the shortcut trajectory, the respective axes of the robot are drive controlled such that the hand 303 of the workpiece transfer robot 300 is moved at a speed according to a speed pattern which synthesizes a speed pattern necessary for the telescoping operation of the arras and a speed pattern necessary for the turning operation (FIG. 19 in patent document 2 to be referenced).
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2006-243926 (especially, paragraphs 0063, and 0077 to 0079, and FIG. 3 and FIG. 9 to be referenced)
Patent Document 2
International Publication No. WO97/34742 (especially, FIG. 3 and FIG. 19)